Lies Hurt Less
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Grr. I can't believe him. He slept with another woman and had the guts to tell me! He didn't even bother to lie. I would have been fine with that. Lies hurt less. Now, my world is dead and I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like jumping off a bridge.


NEW ONE SHOT

**Name of Story: **Lies Hurt Less

**Summary:** Grrr. I can't believe him. He slept with another woman and had the guts to tell me! He didn't even bother to lie. I would have been fine with that. Lies hurt less. Now, my world is dead and I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like jumping off a bridge.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this isn't the Sesshomaru/Rin one shot I wanted to do. However, that's okay. I really like this song. It rather describes Sango and Miroku. It's **You Should Have Lied **by Stephanie McIntosh. Hope you like it! R&R

**Name of One Shot: **Lies Hurt Less

…

_It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me  
The easy way out  
Was to free up your guilt, laid it on me_

"Sango," I looked at Miroku cautiously. His deep violet eyes were filled with regret. What was he about to say that has him so nervous and regretful? "I have something very important to tell you. I can't believe I actually have the courage to say it. It's the easy way out. I don't care if you never forgive me but I have to tell you. I feel so guilty."

"What is it, Miroku?" I asked, laying a hand on his stiff muscular shoulder. It loosened up at my touch, as I know it always does. "You can tell me anything."

If Miroku was saying he actually had the courage to tell me and it was the only way out, I was worried. Did he rob a bank? Steal from someone? No. Miroku was better than that. He would _never _do those things.

"I…" Miroku started and closed his eyes. "I slept with another woman."

_What do I care?  
If it didn't really mean a thing, why'd you do it?  
I'm standing here  
Looking at someone who doesn't  
Know they blew it, yeah_

He would do _that._

My heart stopped. I looked at Miroku with wide eyes. I knew Miroku was a lecher, I just didn't expect him to defy me and sleep with another woman.

"What?" I breathed.

"It really didn't mean anything, Sango." Miroku explained. I was too in shock to reply. "I…I…I just met her at the coffee shop. I swear, it didn't mean a thing. I think she put something in my coffee when I wasn't looking. It wasn't my fault."

I just stood there, not knowing what to say. All I could think was "He blew it. He's lying. He blew it. And he doesn't know it."

"What do I care, Miroku?" I asked, the shock wearing off now. I fixed my stance and glared at him. "If it didn't mean a thing, then why'd you do it?"

_You should have lied  
Cause' your stupid mistake  
Made my world crash down  
Now its goodbye  
No you can't take it back  
Once the truth has come out of your mouth  
So you tried to be honest  
But honesty blew it this time  
You could have lied_

"But, Sango I said it was a mistake. I swear th-"

"You should have lied." I said, cutting him off and without thinking of it. The trust I had with Miroku, shattered. My world as I knew was gone. It crashed down. "'Cause of your stupid mistake, my world is crashed down. It's goodbye now. Goodbye to my trust. Goodbye to our relationship."

Miroku bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Sango. It'll never happen again. I wish I could take it all back."

"No. You can't take it back. The truth has come out." I continued in my rant. I wanted to shut my mouth and pretend he _didn't _sleep with another woman. I wanted to wake up and realize this was all a dream. Kami, I would have been fine if Miroku had lied.

Or wouldn't I be?

Was the truth more hurtful than not knowing it all? Or possibly finding out the truth later down the road?

"I was just being honest. I can't live with myself because of it." Miroku went on.

"Well, honesty blew it. You could have lied to me, Miroku." I said. Miroku could have lied. He _should _have lied. Lies hurt less than this pain, I was feeling right now.

_If a tree falls inside of a forest and nobody hears it,  
It won't affect anybody 'cause no one will miss it_

Near us, a tree fell with a loud crash. Neither of us acknowledged it. Miroku and I were having a heated staring contest. I was giving him one of my most powerful death looks. He was giving me a sad guilty look.

_Must resist, _I thought. _You're mad at him, Sango. He slept with another woman and had the courage to tell you about it. He should have lied._

"I messed up and I don't expect you to forgive me, Sango." Miroku said sadly.

_What would I care  
If you were dying from the guilt of keeping a secret?  
This isn't fair  
'Cause now I've gotta be the one dealing with it, oh_

"But I was dying from the guilt. I've kept this for a secret for a while now." Miroku continued and I raised an eyebrow. Exactly _when _did he sleep with this woman?

"What would I care if you were dying from the guilt?" I asked, unable to control my anger any more. Tears were slowly cascading down my cheeks. "It's not fair because I'm the one dealing with it now."

Miroku didn't say anything, just kept looking at the ground.

"You should have lied and we could have avoided this whole thing, Miroku." I seethed.

Miroku slowly nodded. He couldn't even look at me right now. The bastard. He has the courage to tell me he betrayed my trust by having sex with another woman and yet he can't even look me in the eye.

_I don't get it  
Where was your conscience when  
You were with her  
Couldn't you hear it scream out?_

"I don't get it. Where was your conscience when you were with her?" I asked, my anger ebbing away and being replaced with sadness. "Couldn't you hear it scream out?"

Miroku shook his head slowly.

"No." He whispered; his voice cracked.

_It doesn't matter  
That you had the courage to tell me_

"Does it matter that I had the courage to tell you, Sango?" Miroku slowly asked me, looking into my brown eyes.

I shook my head and turned my heel, walking away from Miroku. I was done with him. Why did he have sex with that woman? Was she better than I was? Was she better looking? Bigger breasts? Or just easy going?

Strangely, I didn't care anymore.

…

Two weeks passed since that day my world fell apart. Miroku left messages on my phone every other day but I erased them without listening to them. I didn't even want to think about him.

I wanted to forget everything about him. Including all the memories, good or bad. I wanted to forget he even existed.

But I couldn't. I never stopped thinking about Miroku. Not even for one tiny miniscule second. Or in my sleep. There was only one thing I could do to forget about him.

Suicide.

I wanted so badly to forget about Miroku. I couldn't think without thinking of him first.

I stared down at the water that I knew was icy. The waves were large and strong, a person could be killed in them.

I slipped off my worn sneakers and climbed over the rail.

I looked at the icy water again. It was 50-foot drop before I would hit it. My heart wasn't pounding nervously in my chest. I wanted to do this so bad.

All Miroku could have done to prevent this was lie to me. One simple tiny lie. Or else I wouldn't be here right now about to jump to my death.

"Goodbye, Miroku." I whispered to the wind.

I jumped.

For a few seconds, I was just simply falling. Then I felt it. The iciness of the cold water. It hit me like a bag of rocks. I was instantly paralyzed. I closed my eyes, going deeper under water and letting the current take me. I wasn't going to fight it.

I wanted this.

I opened my eyes and gasped, taking in a mouthful of water in the process. I looked next to me. Someone had his or her arm around my waist. Their form was so fuzzy I couldn't make out whom it was.

Who ever it was, was trying to swim upward with me but my jeans was stuck on something so I couldn't move.

Black and white dots swam in my vision. I could barely think or move. My death was coming.

Then suddenly, I could breathe again.

I crawled to shore, coughing up water from my lungs. They burned from it. My throat was raw.

I looked next me, wondering who saved my life.

"Mi-Mi-Miroku?" I coughed out, seeing him cough out water too. I couldn't believe him. He risked his life to save mine.

"S-Sa-Sango." He breathed, looking at me with a small smile on his face. He coughed up more water. "Nice to see you again."

"Why did you save me?" I asked. "I wanted to die. I couldn't bear thinking about you anymore. I wanted my life to end."

Miroku smirked and slowly crawled closer to me.

"I was…I was on my way to tell you…" Miroku coughed out more water and collapsed on his stomach. I lay next to him. "To tell you, I didn't sleep with that woman."

"What?" I gasped for my breath, concentrating on not falling asleep. My eyelids felt so thick.

"Turns out, she knew I was with you." Miroku started. "She wanted to think I slept with her so she put a drug in my coffee and staged it….Staged it so it looked like I slept with her." He coughed again. "When I really didn't. She knew I would tell you and you would over react about it. You would dump me and I would be free so….So she could move in on me."

"Huh?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That woman wanted Miroku? That never happens. Usually it's Miroku who wants the women. Not the other way around. Some how, I believed all of it. Miroku wasn't the type of person to cheat on me. How could I have been so stupid?

"Once she realized I was…entirely devoted to you, she called and told me." Miroku finished, gasping for air. "I was on my way to…to tell you in person when I…when I saw you jump."

I nodded to show I understood.

"I…I…I believe you, Miroku." I said slowly, my mouth inches from his. "I really do. I'm sorry. I should have belie-"

I was cut off by Miroku kissing me. I kissed him back, our lips moving in sync. Kami, I didn't realize how much I missed his lips.

"Its fine, Sango." Miroku breathed, his mouth centimeters from my mouth again. We both panted for air.

"I love you, Miroku."

"I love you more, Sango."

We kissed.

The End!

Wow. That was long. How did you people like it? Nice turn of events, right? I hope you liked it. I'm off to get a few hours of sleep now. Damn, brownies.

R&R please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
